Question: For which value of $x$ does the function $f(x) = \frac{2x^2 - 5x - 7}{x^2 - 4x + 1}$ cross its horizontal asymptote?
Solution: The horizontal asymptote of $f$ is the horizontal line that $f$ approaches as $x \to \pm \infty$. When the leading terms of the numerator and denominator have the same degree, that line is at the value equal to the ratio of the leading coefficients, namely $y = 2/1 = 2$. Setting this equal to $f(x)$, $$f(x) = 2 = \frac{2x^2 - 5x - 7}{x^2 - 4x + 1}.$$Clearing the denominator, $$2(x^2 - 4x + 1) = 2x^2 - 8x + 2 = 2x^2 - 5x - 7 \Longrightarrow 3x = 9 \Longrightarrow x = \boxed{3}.$$